


And Baby Makes Three

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Wulf Pack 12/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: "Honey you're late-" she pauses a few feet from him. "What's that?" She points to the bundle in his arms."It's the reason-""It's a baby!" She squeals, dancing in place before bounding to him and pulling it from his arms. "Oh my gods! Oh my gods! A little tiny baby!"
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 118
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Sandor is on his way home for real now. No more delays, no more stops. He glances down at the dash 6:04 stares back at him. _Shit_. He knows he's in for a scolding from his wife, but he still can't help but smile. Her one demand is he be home for dinner by six. Dinner together every night, that's the rule. He's got a good reason to be tardy tonight though, eyeing her gift on the seat next to him. He never _tries_ to make his wife mad, but he does enjoy the forgiveness part. He's lucky that way.

He lets his mind wander a bit on the drive home. He can barely remember his life before her, it's a blur honestly. When they met he was a guy just scraping by. He didn't even realize what he was missing. Frankly at that point he didn't give a shit about anything. He had a decent job, pounding nails for the man. Leaving him with enough cash in his pocket to pay rent and work on drowning himself in beer or whiskey on the weekends, sometimes both. It wasn't even a real life. Not that he realized it. He never saw her coming though. He feels lucky in every way really. She'd managed to look past his growling and saw something worthwhile. Something worth her time. Somehow he hadn't messed it up, she'd stuck with him. She snuck her way through the cracks in his armor and he was better for it. She gave him a glimpse at a different kind of life, one he'd never even dreamed of. A life he never knew he wanted or needed. Just like that she stole his heart and there was no turning back. Not that he wanted to anyway. 

He pulls up to their house and parks in front of the garage and pauses. _Their house._ It was a straight up wreck when they bought it. Diamond in the rough to say the least. It'd been a lot of work to fix up, but it's worth it to have a home of their own. Now it was something to be proud of, a simple little house. His first _real_ home. Their home. Their life. 

He handles her gift carefully as he exits the truck. He closes his coat around it to keep the snow off. It's actually the 22nd, a few days before Christmas, but somethings just can't wait. Anyways, she likes surprises. He climbs the porch with a smile on his face. 

He pushes through the door and it's home. The room is warm, and it smells like dinner's nearly ready. There's some Christmas music he can hear her singing along to. He looks to the kitchen as he toes off his boots and shrugs out of his coat. He sees her at the counter tossing veggies in a salad. He watches her for just a moment. "Sansa... babe I'm home," he calls out from the entry. 

"Yes, yes, yes," he hears her chanting as she turns and closes the distance to him. 

He can't hold back his grin. He _loves_ how she stops what she's doing to meet him with a kiss when he gets home. 

"Honey you're late-" she pauses a few feet from him. "What's that?" She points to the bundle in his arms. 

"It's the reason-"

"It's a baby!" She squeals, dancing in place before bounding to him and pulling it from his arms. "Oh my gods! Oh my gods! A little tiny baby!" 

He wraps his arms around her as she coos and awes at the little pup. "Figured if I was going to be late I should make it worth your while." 

"She's perfect! Oh shoot!" Sansa lifts the puppy up to see it's belly and smiles, "yup _she's_ perfect. So beautiful!" She brings the puppy up to snuggle her chest, pressing kisses to its head. 

He pulls her a bit closer and sways side to side with her in his arms. Kissing her forehead. 

"Wait you… you said no dog," she looks up into his eyes. "You said you weren't ready after…" 

"I know…" he takes a deep breath and kisses her forehead again. "Stranger was a good dog, but he's gone now. It's time though babe. It's ok." 

"Really? She's mine?" 

"Well ours actually," he corrects, running his hand over the pups head. "You're gonna have to share." 

"Of course silly, what's mine is yours," she answers, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "But mostly mine," she whispers to the pup. 

"What was that?" He asks. 

"Just saying how much I love you, because I do," she answers in a sing-song voice as she flutters her eyelashes. 

"Oh, you didn't say something about it being mostly your dog?" 

"I would never..." She smiles up at him sweetly. "Ugh… fine, _our_ little baby." She starts to rock the puppy in her arms singing softly. 

"Oh Sandor… we have to go to the store. She needs food, and snacks, and a bed, and toys and… everything! I don't have anything for her." 

"I picked up a few things already. It's in the truck. We can get her a leash and collar tomorrow." 

"Yay! All pink and rhinestones for our little lady. Oh... that's perfect, we'll call her Lady." 

"Lady? You sure?" He asks. 

"Yes Lady, because she's perfect. A perfect little Lady." She smiles back. 

"Gotcha," he offers. 

"Now off to the showers, dinners ready in ten," she commands, smacking his butt. 

"Yes ma'am," he jokes back. He starts to turn. 

She clears her throat, "excuse me sir, we need a kiss before you go." 

"We?" 

"Yes _we_ ," she answers, motioning to herself and the puppy. She tugs at his beard and presses a lingering kiss to his lips. He scrunches his face as he feels a cold nose and warm tongue lap at his cheek. "Ugh, puppy breath," he scrunches his nose and groans. 

"I love puppy breath," she sighs. 

"You would," he jokes back. He cups her face and pecks one more kiss to Sansa's lips before offering the same to the puppy. 

"Two girls in the house, he's going to be putty in our hands," she cackles to the dog. 

"You have no power over me," he jokes over his shoulder knowing it's a lie. He makes his way down the hall to the shower. 

"You just keep telling yourself that… maybe someday you'll believe it."

…

He comes back in the kitchen, pressing in behind her as she's plating dinner. Lady is sitting attentively at Sansa's feet. 

"Hmm, smells good," whispering the words against her neck. His hands trace the curve of her waist to hip. He kisses her behind her ear. "What's for dinner?" 

"Chicken with mushroom and garlic cream sauce, rice and green beans." 

"You spoil me," he mumbles kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her. 

"Part of the job description right?" She answers holding up her left hand with her wedding ring. She turns in his arms and kisses his lips, "I like taking care of you. Anyway you spoil me too." 

He scoffs. 

She points down to the puppy, "exhibit one." 

"Yeah… I guess." 

Her hands slip under his shirt to scratch at his sides gently. "Then there's all the miles of man candy I have unfettered access too." 

"Tit for tat Little Bird," his hands cup her ass pulling her closer into a kiss. "I got some prime real estate access too." 

"See give and take… I'm a lucky girl," she answers. 

"Nah I'm the lucky one," he counters. 

"Debatable… but I'd win," she sasses back. She pulls him down by his beard and whispers against his lips, "dinners ready."

"I am hungry " he growls in her ear and bites her neck gently. "I've got quite an appetite." 

"Dinner first," she answers. "Patience big guy."

"I'll try," he squeezes her ass one more time before taking the plates to the table. "It's hard to focus on dinner when your dessert is walking around teasing you." 

….

He would have been perfectly happy moving straight to the bedroom after dinner, but apparently the puppy needs more cuddles. A lot of cuddles. So no bedroom yet. He's trapped somewhere between tired and horny. He's stretched out on the couch, Sansa is pressed up against his side with her head on his shoulder, slowly petting the puppy on his chest. 

Don't get him wrong he loves snuggling up to his wife too, really loves it. The pups a bonus too. But… he'd had a long-ass day at work tying-up odds and ends to be able to indulge a long holiday weekend. He's warm and comfortable, his is belly is full and his arms around his wife. He couldn't ask for much more. Once his cock was happy he could just slip into blissful sleep, hopefully with his wife still in his arms. He couldn't think of anything better than a bit of lovin' from his wife after a long hard day. 

….

"Ready for bed?" Sansa chirps waking him from dozing on the couch. 

He looks up. Great she's talking to the pup, _shit_ is he going to get cock-blocked by a puppy? _Fuck!_ She gives him a peck on the lips and disappears into their bedroom with the pup. _Double fuck!_ He folds the blanket, tossing it over the back of the couch and moves the glasses over to the sink. He makes his way to their bedroom not sure what's in store. He can hear her softly singing as he pushes the door open. She's in one of his t-shirts now and singing to the little pup on the bed. 

"Ok Lady, daddy's here. Time for the little Lady to go nighty-night." She moves off the bed and settles Lady in a blanket filled basket and pushes it into the bathroom and closes the door. 

She pauses and leans back against the door. "You ready for me big guy?" 

"You bet your ass I am," he growls back smiling. "Thought you'd never ask." He pulls his shirt up and over his head tossing it toward the hamper. "I was a little worried there the pup had stolen your heart." 

"From you… never," she answers smiling. "Now get your butt over here." 

He doesn't spare it a thought, a moment later she's up in his arms as he pushes her up against the door. 

"Don't wake the baby," she scolds laughing. Her legs wrap around him, squeezing his hips. 

"Fuck if I care," he answers before shifting to press her against the wall instead of the door. "I love you, so fucking much," he growls as he moves from her lips to her neck. She sighs as her head tips back and it stokes the lust burning inside him. 

"Love you too," she sighs. 

….

He wakes ever so slightly and feels his wife's warm skin under his hands and pulls her closer. He hears a little whine that startles him awake. "Babe… why is there a dog in my bed." 

"What? Why? Huh? There's always a Hound in my bed," she sleepily mumbles. 

_Touche_ he thinks. "Little Bird, why is Lady in our bed?" 

"After I took her out to pee… she was so lonely all alone in her bed," Sansa answers. "She's just a baby." 

He groans a small protest. "Fine she can sleep here tonight only. But she has to sleep on your side."

The pup whines and snuggles under Sandor's chin. 

He looks up and sees Sansa holding back a smile. 

"Dirty pool," he grumbles pulling his wife and pup in closer. 

"I love you Mr Clegane," she whispers with a kiss. 

"I love you Mrs Clegane," he answers back with a sleepy smile.

"Love you too baby Clegane," she whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this one's been lingering a while. I just wasn't sure it was done. But I guess this is it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
